TDI vs TNC
by Sir Weston
Summary: A new show called "Terribley Nice Camp" is threatning to push TDI off the air. Can Chris get the season one contestants to help him save it? And what about this competition? There's more than meets the eye in this fanfic... Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is a new TDI fan fiction I'm writing. It has absolutely nothing to do with my other TDI fan fiction, "This is Your Right." I'd tell you a few reasons why, but I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, attempt to enjoy. Here it is, "TDI vs TNC!"**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned TDI… But I don't… sigh…**

**Chapter 1 – Terribley Nice Camp**

I have no idea how it all started. I mean one moment I'm hosting Total Drama Island, then the season ends and we all go home, then boom boom, we're all back fighting for its rights to be on T.V. Yeah, kinda hard to understand. Ever here of TNC? Terribley Nice Camp? Neither did I until I found out they were trying to steal our place on TV. I was surfing through channels when something cought my attention.

It was an announcement about an up and coming reality show. I stopped on that channel to see if it would be any threat to Total Drama Island. Little did I know that it would be a huge threat.

The newscaster stood talking about this show, "Terribley Nice Camp" while showing clips of it in the corner. Then suddenly there was a "breaking news bulliton" which the announcer read.

"This just in! The producers of Terribley Nice Camp have just made an announcement!" he said, "They want to move their show to that of TV's hot show 'Total Drama Island' and bump it right off the air! The producers have challanged the cast of the origonal TDI to a contest to see who deserves to be on TV!"

The remote dropped from my hand and my mouth fell open. This _Terribley Nice Camp_ was trying to kick _our_ show off the air? No way! This meant war! I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" a grouchy voice sounded.

"Chef! It's Chris!" I told him.

"Chris McClean?" Chef wondered.

"No, Chris Colombus. Yes, Chris McClean!" I snapped, "Are you watching TV?"

"How did you know I liked the Cuddly Bears Show?!" he exclaimed.

There was a long awkward pause. "What?" I asked, finally.

"Uh, nothing," he said, quickly, "Why did you ask?"

"Did you see the news?" I questioned, "You know, about our show?"

"Which show?"

Wow. This was like talking to a brick wall. Really.

"Dude, what do you mean 'which show?' TDI? Total Drama Island? Ring a bell?" I explained, some what annoyed.

"Oh, _that show!_" Chef realized, "What about it?"

"There's this new reality show called Terribley Nice Camp that's trying to replace us!" I told him, "They challanged us on TV to a competition to see who gets the rights to be on TV."

"So?"

I sighed. "Do you still have the adresses and phone numbers of the campers from the first season?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Chef replied, "I keep them incase I wanna blackmail them someday. Why?"

A grin spread across my face. "Hey Chef," I said, "How about a little reunion?"

**And that's chapter 1. In case you really couldn't tell, this was Chris's point of veiw. And if you couldn't… you need help.**

**Next chapter is with Katie and Sadie. See how Chris gets them to go along with this! Oh, and please R&R, reviews are the only way I know if I'm doing a good job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Guess what! I'm finally going to update! Yup, with Total Drama Revenge of the Island coming to America on Tuesday, I thought it time to update this fan fic. By the way, this fan fic probably takes place after TDRotI, but TNC wants to challenge the original cast. Because I'm more attached to the old campers than the new ones.**

**But anyway, enough about that, let's finally get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2 – The Prom-a-lom-a-ding-dong**

Katie and I don't really care about being super famous. As long as we have each other, we don't care. We were so pretty, we were sure we could get by just on our looks. But right now, we were in a crisis. Our prom was coming up and not only did we not have dates yet, we had nothing to wear! Like literally!

"I don't know what to do!" Katie cried as we sat in my room, "None of these dresses will do! We've worn all of them already! We can't show up to prom in something we've already worn!"

"I know!" I replied with remorse, "And worse, I can't believe nobody has asked us to the prom yet! All the boys are going after that Bella Snider!"

"Oh, I know," Katie growled, "Like, what a diva! She acts like she's the prettiest girl in school or something!"

I was about to point out how we were the prettiest girls in school, when my phone suddenly started ringing.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "I bet it's someone asking us to the prom!"

"Quickly! Answer it!" Katie urged.

Psyching myself up, I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked in my most flattering voice I could afford.

"Hey, is this Katie or Sadie?" came a familiar voice. I forgot who he was at the time, but he sounded dreamy!

"This is Sadie," I replied, still in my sexy voice.

"Sadie! And I bet Katie is there with you! This is Chris!" the voice said.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "Chris Clark the senior? You want to ask us to prom?" I asked excitedly.

"Who's Chris Clark?" the voice asked, "This is Chris McLean. You know, from Total Drama Island?"

My heart, hopes, and voice sank like a rock. "Oh," I said in a much less excited tone, "Well, what is it? We're busy!"

"Have you seen the news recently?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, completely uninterested, "They're gonna replace Total Drama with a better show. What about it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's a better show," Chris muttered, "Anyway, we need to gather up the original twenty two campers to compete with them."

"I don't know, why should we?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's in it for us?" Katie wondered, as she stood next to me, listening to the conversation.

There was a long pause at the other end of the phone, and for a minute I thought we had been disconnected. Finally, Chris said, "What do you want?"

Katie and I whispered fiercely to each other before we answered. "Our prom is this weekend and we have nothing to wear and no one to go with," I told him. "Fix it."

Chris sighed with annoyance. "Fine!" he said, "Then will you help?"

"Yes," we both answered.

"All right. Hey Duncan and Tyler! You're going to some prom with Katie and Sadie!" Chris shouted to our old teammates on the other end.

"Duncan and Tyler?" I repeated. I was hoping for Justin, myself.

"Yeah, they already agreed to help," Chris said, "Tyler immediately agreed and Duncan said he'd do anything to get out of juvee."

…

…

When prom arrived, Katie and I were a lot less excited than I thought we'd be. Duncan didn't look too thrilled either. He and Tyler had arrived the day before in a giant bus driven by Chef Hatchet. Besides them, Lindsey and Beth were on the bus too, looking as excited as a couple of kids who were going to Disney World for the first time.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsey exclaimed, "I wish I were going to prom! It's so exciting!"

"Have you ever been to a prom?" I asked her.

"Well, no," she confessed, "But I bet it's really cool!"

"Can we get this over with?" Duncan growled, "I don't want to have to be I this stupid tuxedo for longer than I have to be."

"I am rocking this tux!" Tyler exclaimed, "I look good!"

"You sure do!" Lindsey sighed.

"Come on, let's go," Duncan muttered, taking Katie's arm, leaving me with Tyler.

The prom was in full swing when we came in. A group of boys were gathered around Bella, but as soon as they saw us with Duncan and Tyler, they started staring at Katie and me. As they should have been

"Ooh! I love this song!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" I agreed.

"No surprise there," Duncan muttered.

"Come on!" I cried, grabbing Tyler, "Let's dance!"

We grabbed our boys and dragged them onto the dance floor. I swung Tyler around and around, kicking my feet and waving my arms to the music. It was all Tyler could do to keep up with my moves. Then I grabbed him and spun in a circle until we both got dizzy. Then the song ended and I let go, laughing. I was still the best dancer I knew! Then Katie and me took Duncan and Tyler over to the food bar.

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed, "Wasn't that so much fun?"

"Fun for you, maybe," Tyler muttered.

At that moment, Bella, and all her boys, walked by. I was annoyed to see that Tyler and Duncan were staring. "Hey," Duncan said, "I've seen that chick before! I think she was in a movie, or something."

"Oh yeah!" Tyler agreed, "What movie was that?"

"I forget what it's called," Duncan replied, "It had a vampire in it."

"Vampire Slayer?"

"No."

"Oh, The Vampire Slayer!"

"No. She didn't play the vampire. It was a love story."

"Oh, Vampire Love Story!"

"Dude, forget it."

"She wasn't in a movie," I pointed out bitterly, "She's a pretty girl who goes to our school. She's not even that pretty."

"But I swear I've seen her before," Duncan insisted.

**Okay, this'll have to do for now. Before it gets really bad. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, but I can't make any promises. Hope you liked this chapter though. I particularly liked writing in Sadie's style. Next chapter I think we're going to have Cody, Trent, and Gwen meet up. Until then, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I found the hand written copy of this story! Of course, I didn't get very far, but it did include the Final Challenge (chapter and diagram reference) and yes, I did think that far ahead. It was good for me to find it, because I could remember all my shippings and my state of mind. Also, I found my drafts of This is Your Right, so my sister can update that, too! So, all of these shippings are from my original TDI state of mind, but out of respect for TDA and TDWT, I have Gwen broken up with Duncan, Sierra and Alejandro aren't competing, but they come along to cheer them on, Courtney is pinning after Duncan, Beth has a crush on Cody, and Cody still has a crush on Gwen. Oh, and Ezekiel is back to normal (or as normal as an Ezekiel can be.) So yeah! Vote for Courtney!**

**Chapter 3 – Detention, Tug-o-Get Out of Jail Free Card**

I was never the most popular kid in school. Even after Total Drama. Most people in school now knew me as "the kid who blew it." Whenever people called me the Codemiester, I knew they were making fun of me. It was horrible at school. My life was a living nightmare. Every day I was made fun of. I had no comfort; I only hope that I would see Gwen again.

One day I was walking to my next class when the principal called me to his office via announcements. I sighed in annoyance. One of the bullies who liked to beat me up probably blamed something he did on me. Again.

I came into the principal's office and sure enough, a bully named Butch was sitting with the principal. I sighed.

"Okay, what did Butch say I did this time?" I asked, sadly.

"Butch tells me you blew up the boy's bathroom," the principal told me, "He also tells me that you tampered with the showers."

Butch snickered at me, and I tried not to look. "So how many weeks of detention do I get this time, even though I didn't do it?" I wondered.

"Three," he said, "One for the bathroom, one for the showers, and one for your cocky attitude. Now get to class, mister."

I silently got up and shuffled off.

My next class was gym. I hated gym. That's where everyone ganged up on me. Especially during Dodgeball. That's why I had liked TDI. I had been able to show off my true skills. But if I did that for real, then Butch and his goons would beat me up. So I always had to lose, again and again.

So I silently got changed into my gym clothes and went out to the gymnasium. As I passed by the bleachers, a familiar voice wrung out to me.

"So, Cody, what did you do this time?"

I turned towards the voice and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Chris? Chris McLean?" I exclaimed in astonishment. I never thought that I would be so happy to see him.

"I'm here too," Chef Hatchet muttered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Have you seen the news recently?" Chris asked.

"No," I replied.

So Chris explained to me how a show called Terribly Nice Camp was threatening to push Total Drama off the air, and how he was going around to collect the original cast of Total Drama Island, and that Katie, Sadie, Tyler, and Duncan were all waiting on the bus.

"But I can't go," I told him," I have detention for the next three weeks."

Chris sneered. "So?" he wondered.

"Good point," I said, "But how do I get out of it?"

"What is going on here?" barked a loudly obnoxious voice before Chris could say anything, or even open his mouth. I turned and saw, to my horror, the principal and Butch coming towards us. Butch looked very smug, pleased that he was going to get me into even more trouble.

But this didn't faze Chris. He smiled pleasantly and said, "Hello. You must be the principal of this school. Terrific. I've come to pick up Cody here."

"And just who are you?" the principal demanded.

"I'm Chris McLean," he told him, "The host of Total Drama, in which Cody was a participant. You see-"

"Oh! I know that show!" Butch interrupted rudely, "That's that crummy show that's going under! Ha! You guys are such losers!"

"Hey!" came a familiar voice from the door. It was Sadie. Katie, Duncan, and Tyler were with her. "We're not 'going under!'"

"And we're certainly not losers," Duncan added, "I bet the five of us have had more action than you, chunky."

Many kids "oh!"-ed at his statement.

"Enough!" the principal shouted, "If you are not Cody's guardian, then you can't take him. And you are not."

"Well, no," Chris admitted, "But Cody is under a contract. Anyway, I'll make you a deal. Your gym leader takes on Chef Hatchet here in tug-o-war. If we win, we take Cody."

"All right," the principal replied, grinning, "And if we win, Cody will be suspended from school! And receive four more weeks detention!"

"Deal," Chris said.

I gulped, "Hey Chris, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What's up?"

"I know Chef is strong, but you haven't seen the gym teacher. He's huge."

"Oh come on," Chris said, "He can't be that big."

His words were eaten, however, when the teacher came out. He was so tall he nearly hit his head on the doorframe. "All right," he growled, "Who's my victim?"

Chef stood up. "Ah," he hissed, "Fresh meat."

The principal got a long, thick rope from storage and handed one end to Chef, and the other end to the gym teacher. "All right, begin!"

All the kids in my gym class started cheering for the teacher while Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Tyler and I cheered for Chef Hatchet. The teacher's faced strained as he pulled on the rope with all his might. A vein pulsed in his forehead. Chef wasn't even budging. Chris looked at his watch then looked at Chef.

"Come on, Chef," he called, "We have a schedule to keep here."

"Oh, right," he said. Then, with one mighty tug, he pulled the gym teacher forward, who fell flat on his face, unconscious.

"Game, set, and match, my good sir," Chris said to the principal with a smug grin, "Come on guys. We've still got a lot of people to pick up."

Everyone stared as we left the gym. I couldn't be happier.

**Okay, that's it. I'm spent. I noticed that I didn't say it was Cody until Chris said his name, but hopefully you figured it out. Anyway, I don't have the next chapter written down, but that's okay, because I don't really write out my fan fictions before typing them up anymore anyway.**

**I think next chapter I'll try to squeeze in more people in one chapter so I can get to the good parts faster. I'll bet you're all dying to know what the TNC kids are like! So, read and review, otherwise I will be unmotivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who else is loving the new season of Total Drama? I'm obsessed! I have decided to make a sequel to this and another sequel after that. But that's after I finish this fanfiction, which will hopefully be sometime before I grow old and get struck by lightning. Anyway, today's chapter is told by Gwen. We're going to assume a time jump and several more have joined them. Gwen is on the bus as well. I really want to get to the good stuff.**

**Chapter 4 – THE HORROR! THE HORROR!**

I hated that Chris could just wave a piece of paper in my face and get me to do this. He had tried nearly everything to get me to agree to help him, but what worked was the stupid contract that I will forever regret signing.

We were on our way to Harold's house. He was the last one we had to pick up. He lived in a suburban complex, and when we arrived, he was standing outside in his driveway.

"Ooh! It's my baby!" Leshawna exclaimed with joy. The bus door opened and many of us got out of the bus to greet Harold.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he wondered in shock.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the news!" Chris said in astonishment, "About that Terribly Nice Camp wanting our prime spot on television and such?"

"I saw it," Harold replied, "I thought it was just a joke! You mean it's real?"

"Yeah, it's real," I told him, "Now get on the bus so we can get this over with."

"But I can't leave now!" Harold exclaimed, "I promised my mom I'd clean the garage!"

"Come on, Harold!" Leshawna begged, "This is important!"

"So is helping my mom," Harold pointed out.

"Aw, is wittle Harwold gonna get yelled at by mommy?" Duncan taunted in a degrading voice.

"Be quiet, Duncan," Harold growled.

"Okay, how about this," I interrupted before Harold and Duncan could go for each other's throats, "Why don't we stay and help Harold? Then we can go faster."

"Yeah," Leshawna said, going over and pulling up the garage door, "I mean how hard could it be?"

The words had barely left her mouth when piles and piles of junk came pouring like a tidal wave out of Harold's garage.

"Garages are for cars, Harold," Duncan pointed out.

"And your point is?"

So, for the next hour and a half, all twenty two of us (Chris and Chef didn't help, no surprise) helped to clean out the junk yard that dared called itself a garage. At one point Harold's sweet potato mother came out, offering us all a suspicious liquid which was definitely NOT lemonade.

After we were finally done, Harold quickly got packed and we all got back on the bus. Chef was driving (scary!) while Chris was trying to set up a TV set on our raggedy bus.

"I managed to get a copy of the first episode of Terribly Nice Camp," Chris explained to us, "I suggest you watch it to see what we're up against."

He popped in the video and it started. Unlike our (totally lame but awesome) show, it started off with the theme song. And, oh God was it annoying! It was frilly and cutesy, not at all hinting at a malicious reality show. Pinks bears and happy ponies danced around on screen, making me cower in my seat where I sat next to Leshawna and Bridgette.

Finally, after the opening song was over, the host appeared. A tall, black haired woman, who was wearing a luxurious red gown and way too much make up stood in front of a large, beautiful mansion. "Good evening everyone," she greeted the imaginary audience, "My name is Christine VonPerfect."

As she said this, I saw Chris flinch. I thought it odd, but I quickly got over it. Christine was speaking again.

"It is my great honor to introduce Terribly Nice Camp!"

"It's not a camp! It's a mansion!" I grumbled.

"This is my co-host, Troop Master Wendy!" Christine gestured to the woman standing next to her. She was blond, and ditzy, and was wearing a huge smile, like her face was stuck that way.

After talking about how great the show was going to be (I doubted it,) the contestants started arriving, and she introduced them.

A beautiful and obviously slutty blonde girl named Bethany arrived first. After her was an incredibly short guy who looked just like a block with spiky hair and the word "kill" on his shirt. His name was BJ. Then an overly enthusiastic long black haired girl named Glenda showed up and hugged everyone. Another short guy (but not nearly as short as BJ) came next. He had a frown on his face and he looked like a seven year old about to throw a tantrum. Christine introduced him as Jeff (true story.) A curly blond hair girl in a business suit arrived next and, in a monotone voice, said her name was Lisa. The next chick was freaky. She had a big head, narrow hips, and pig tails that looked like pom poms. Her name was Daisy. The skinniest boy in the world named Danny came next. The next one, a jock with great hair named Taylor, made Tyler gasp.

"That's my cousin!" he exclaimed, "He never told me he was on a reality show!"

"Did you tell him you were on a reality show?" DJ wondered.

"Yes," Tyler replied, grumbling, "He thinks he's better than me at everything."

"He probably is," Courtney laughed.

Everyone hushed up as the next person arrived. We didn't want to miss any of our competition's names, so we could taunt them later. Harry looked sort of like a cooler version of Harold, only smarter looking and for some reason he had a picture of a turkey leg on his shirt. Rocky was a pimply faced loser with thick glasses and the words "I 3 Math" on his shirt. After him was Jackie, a tough looking blond kid wearing a leather jacket and spiked cowboy boots. Isaiah, the kid who arrived after him, was also a loser, but didn't have pimples like Rocky. He had a hair do that looked as though he were trying to convince the world that disco wasn't dead. A small brown skinned girl named Ruby arrived next. She had very long hair, and looked absolutely terrified, as if she was hiding in her room and her parents had forced her to do this.

The next two boys are very hard to describe. One was an incredibly fat boy with a freakish haircut looking like a cross between devil horns and having just rolled out of bed was standing and glaring at the boy next to him, who was thinner and darker toned, but having an equally disastrous haircut. The fat boy's name was Rudolf and the skinny boy's name was Rufus. By the look on their faces, they knew each other already, and didn't like each other. I snickered.

"It's like they're the opposites of Katie and Sadie," I pointed out to Leshawna and Bridgette.

They were about to reply when Katie and Sadie gasped. I thought they were offended by my comment, but I saw that they were staring at the screen.

"Katie!" Sadie exclaimed, "It's Bella!"

Bella looked just like a famous actress, and was wearing slutty clothing. She kissed at the camera. Katie groaned.

"Aw man!" she muttered, "I thought we were going to be rid of her again! How unfair!"

"I hate her," Sadie muttered, "Miss Know-It-All."

"You're just jealous because she came in first in the science fair, and you came in second," Katie pointed out.

"I should've won! What with my big magnet!" Sadie complained.

Katie gave her a stare. "She cloned her own dog," she reminded her friend.

"Big deal," dismissed Sadie, "Like the world needs another cockapoodle!"

"Shh!" Courtney hissed, "Someone else is showing up now!"

Indeed, a huge muscular dude was arriving, looking very manly. His shirt said "Buck," so I assumed that's what his name was. After Buck was a kid almost as skinny as Danny. Only he looked like he was actually trying to give off the tough guy look. His name was Adam. Ozzy looked like he had been a serial killer in a past life. He had a can-do smile, was incredibly skinny, and was sporting a thin mustache and goatee combo. I think Duncan liked the girl who arrived next. She was obviously a punk wannabe with a spiked color, black clothes and cross hatched stockings. She had a bored expression and was chewing gum. She was introduced as Coco. Tristan was also a pimply faced loser like Rocky, but it was very hard to say who the bigger nerd was. Where Rocky had dark hair, Tristan had light hair and was wearing a business suit, much like Lisa. Last to arrive was a stiff looking girl named Iggy. She was wearing a tie (what?!) and wore no expression whatsoever. She reminded me of a robot.

We watched as Christine announced that in honor of the first episode, no one was getting kicked out this challenge. The winning team would simply get to choose which side of the glorious mansion was theirs. This mad many of us angry, but we forced ourselves to remain quiet.

"I will now split you into your teams," TV Christine told the contestants, "Bethany, Glenda, Lisa, Daisy, Rocky, Buck, Isaiah, Iggy, Tristan, Ozzy, and Ruby! You will be Team Rainbow!"

At that, we had to pause the tape. "I'm sorry," Duncan said, "Their team name was 'Rainbow?'"

"I bet the other team is equally lame," Trent said, unpausing it.

"BJ, Danny, Jeff, Taylor, Harry, Jackie, Adam, Bella, Coco, Rudolf, and Rufus! You will be Team Unicorn!"

"Told you," Trent said, smugly.

We continued watching until Team Rainbow won and chose the Eastern side of the mansion, which wasn't any different from the Western side. By the time the episode was finished, was getting dark, and we still hadn't arrived at the air port yet.

And yes, we had to sleep on the bus. The dirty, disgusting school bus.

**Well, there goes that idea. The point of this chapter was to let you know who the TNC characters were. I put the opposites in the same order as their TDI counterpart arriving on the island in the first season. That way it's easy for you to know who's the opposite of who.**

**I plan on drawing pictures of the TNC contestants so you know what they look like. When I do, I'll put them up on my Deviant Art account, name DragonTheKing. So you have that to look forward to as well as the next chapter!**

**Also, I'm starting the Second season of TDI vs. TNC, because my sister pointed out that I can! (Because the second season has to do with the Revenge of the Islanders plus Sierra and Alejandro, therefore, you don't really have to know much about this season. I'm reintroducing the new people, anyway. It's third season I can't do yet.)**

**So yeah! Vote for Courtney!**


End file.
